


of books and beautiful strangers

by ScarletKiss



Series: never let me go [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jeno is an author, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Mark is only mentioned, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Renjun is whipped, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), jaemin is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKiss/pseuds/ScarletKiss
Summary: "Was one of them called Solo Chronicles?” Renjun asked carefully. There was no way that Jeno could be him. It simply couldn’t be possible Renjun thought to himself. “Actually yes” Jeno looked surprised “How did you know?”. Renjun sat in shock and disbelief of his own luck “I’m actually a fan of your novels” Renjun said easily, slipping out of his state of shock. Jeno looked pleasantly pink as he stared at the floor in embarrassment. "(alternatively known as the au in which Renjun moves into a new apartment only to discover one of his neighbors is his favorite author)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: never let me go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	1. Prologue

Huang Renjun had always been a strange child feisty and brash in nature with a wicked tongue. He never really seemed to fit in with his peer group, as feisty as he may have been he was also reserved and kept mainly to himself. 

Renjun was an average child, he lived in a residential neighborhood surrounded by many happy families. Renjun had been nine years old at his school's book fair when he had stumbled across a book it was average looking a little plain if he was being totally honest titled the Solo trilogy. He skimmed through it bored with the entire fair, I mean after all the only reason he had gone was that his parents had made him. 

The story was about a young boy named Moon Jae-In who fell through a magic portal that was underneath his bed, the portal led to a faraway magical land where he discovered he belonged there. Renjun wrinkled his nose Moon Jae-In what a strange name he thought to himself as he flipped through the book some more. The writing was strange and a little hard to understand at times but there was something so captivating about it. Renjun grabbed it running up to his parents. His parents bought the book for him that day unbeknownst to any of them; it was the very book that would cause Renjun to discover his love for reading. 

That day as they were driving home and Renjun flipped through his new book. He noticed the author's name Lee Jeno, he skipped to the back of the book curious, and decided to read the author's blurb. He learned that Lee Jeno was his age and a Korean male. Renjun fell in love with Lee Jeno’s writing that very day. Renjun voraciously read through every single book of Lee Jeno’s he could possibly get his hands on.

Renjun started learning Korean when he was eleven for the sole reason that he wanted to be able to read the books in the language that they had been written in. His father had always told him that translations lost a part of the meaning it was trying to convey, Renjun assumed he knew what he was talking about given the fact that he worked as a translator for a large corporation. Renjun studied Korean religiously by the time he was fourteen he could speak the language fluently. 

Fourteen was a tumultuous age for Renjun, It was the year he came out to his parents as gay. He had been scared and worried to come out, his parents had accepted him with ease telling him that they supported him, and no matter what they would always love him. Renjuns parents' fighting also grew worse that year, they had always been careful to try and shield him from it but Renjun could not remain blind to the growing tension. They split amicably that year.

Renjun was saddened at the prospect he threw himself even harder to reading, it provided an escape for him. When Renjun was fifteen he brought home his first boyfriend, his name was Xiao Dejun. Dejun was Renjun's first love and his first heartbreak. Renjun at the time had believed he loved him and that they would last forever. Dejun left him after nine months apologetically feeding him the cliché breakup lines everyone used. Renjun moped around like every other sad, heartbroken teen he found solace and assuaged his broken heart with the word of Lee Jeno. From his parent's divorce to his first heartbreak Jeno had been with Renjun every step of the way offering what felt like during these times stability and support. There was something Renjun had found comforting about Jeno’s writing from the very first book, maybe it was the fact that no matter what happened there were always happy endings in his books, maybe it was the sense of hope they inspired. As time would have it Renjun mellowed out over the year he was still feisty in nature, but it lay dormant underneath his skin. His tongue was still just as sharp, he just chose to use it wiser than before.


	2. Chapter 1

Renjun had met Donghyuck in his first year of college, they two had been roommates. Almost virtually polar opposites, Donghyuck loud and flamboyant whereas Renjun was quieter preferring the company of a good book to the loud and stuffy atmosphere of a club. 

The two hit it off quite well despite their obvious differences bonding over the little things, like how much they hated their college professors by the end of the first year they were best friends. Then Donghyuck had introduced Mark, his now-boyfriend to Renjun. Mark had been very nice and a little awkward but Renjun liked him and he was a good friend. He would never admit that in a million years, Renjun liked teasing Mark far too much to let him know that he valued his company besides it would ruin his reputation. Renjun regrets the day he was ever introduced to Mark, maybe if he had never met him Donghyuck wouldn’t have realized his feelings for his childhood best friend and then Renjun wouldn’t be stuck all alone on this infernally hot day trying to move into his new apartment by himself. 

Apparently, Donghyuck considered his first year anniversary more important than Renjun's health, he hadn’t even tried to look apologetic. So this is how Renjun found himself stuck lugging up heavy boxes up three flights of stairs, the apartment buildings elevator was broken. “Fuck” Renjun cursed as he stumbled up the stairs. “Fuck you Lee Donghyuck I hope you and Mark have a terrible fucking day” he muttered furiously. Renjun can think of at least three different things he would rather be doing on his Saturday, all three involving him curling with one of his favorite books and a cup of tea.

“Fucking couples” Renjun hissed angrily as he kicked open the apartment door dropping his box down on the floor, he fell to the floor heaving. He can hear the sound of an apartment door opening in the distance and the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Great Renjun thought to himself another fucking person to witness his humiliation. “Hi” a cheerful voice sounds out from the doorway. Renjun pulls himself up fixing a glare onto his face. A boy stands there with blue hair and a very large smile on his face. “I’m Na Jaemin” his smile grew wider. Renjun pulled himself up to his feet carefully. “Huang Renjun” he eyed the boy suspiciously, “You must be the new neighbor who's moving in?” Jaemin paused slightly, Renjun nodded in quiet affirmation “Nice, I couldn’t help but notice that you looked a little overwhelmed. Do you need help?” Jaemin asked. Renjun paused considering it was already one in the afternoon and he still had a lot of unpacking to do before him it couldn’t hurt to have an extra set of hands. He nodded pushing himself to his feet.  
********  
“So do you live here?” Renjun asked curiously as he tottered after Jaemin. “Me? No” Jaemin laughed “I was just visiting a friend. I would have dragged him out to help us but he's a bit of a night owl and just got to sleep.” Jaemin added. Renjun nodded carelessly tuning out slightly as Jaemin started off onto a rant about the dance team and science majors, “You know you didn't have to help me with all of this” Renjun said cutting Jaemin off from his rant“ so um thanks?” Jaemin waved his hands “no problem it was my pleasure” Jaemin said earnestly. The sad part Renjun thinks to himself is that he really thinks that Jaemin is being one hundred and ten percent honest. Jaemin tilts his head to the side so he can read the title of the book resting on top of the nearest box better “The Ghost of Us by Lee Jeno?” he sounded out the words before laughing “You read Lee Jeno?”. Renjun nodded “Yeah, I love his writing, that's one of my favorite books of his.” Jaemin is smiling very brightly now. “So you're a fan?” Jaemin sounds amused. Renjun nods feeling slightly suspicious “That's great!!” Jaemin exclaimed. “I love his writing too”. Renjun perked up immediately. “What's your favorite novel?” Renjun asked. “Hmm probably Euphoria” Jaemin pursed his lips thoughtfully “how about you?”

“Me” Renjun gestured to himself “ oof god they're all so good maybe Charms and Potions. Although The Solo Trilogy was my childhood ”Jaemin nodded along enthusiastically, a faint nostalgic smile on his face that was tinged with sadness. Renjun shifted awkwardly from foot to foot unsure of what to say or do next. Jaemin shook himself out of his reverie, “Sorry about that I took a trip down memory lane there” He laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. “Well, I should probably get going now see you around Renjun” Jaemin waved turning around to head back down the hallway.  
**********  
Jaemin is incredibly nice. Renjun comes to realize he’s always smiling and waving when he passes him by in the halls of the uni, usually followed by another boy. The other boy is very tall and quiet as far as Renjun can tell as he never seems to speak. He just follows Jaemin around like a lost puppy and Jaemin seems to love it, always cooing to the boy or nagging him about his lifestyle. How Renjun knows all of this you might wonder? It isn’t because he's nosy Renjun knows how to mind his own business quite well, it's because well for lack of better phrasing Jaemin is loud as hell and simply couldn’t be subtle to save his life. This is how Renjun becomes acquainted with one Park Jisung, Jaemin comes plowing up to Renjun in the dining hall one day towing the strange boy along who looks like he wants nothing more than the ground to swallow him up. “Um hi,” Renjun waved awkwardly at the two. “Hi” Jaemin's smile grew “This is Jisung” He gestured to the boy standing next to him. Renjun paused frowning as he stared wordlessly at Jaemin. That was oddly abrupt he thought to himself. Jisung just lowered his head even more. Renjun couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the kid, who looked like he desperately wanted out of this situation. 

“I’m Renjun” he offered awkwardly. Jisung nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Jaemin watched a fond look in his eyes “Don’t mind him he's just a little shy” Jaemin said fondly as he settled down across from Renjun patting the seat next to him. Jisung sat down shrinking into himself even further. Jaemin opened his mouth to speak when a shriek filled the air. Renjun winced and started to mentally say goodbye to his eardrums. “Renjun ge” the shrill voice filled the air. Renjun grimaced ignoring Jaemin's confused face and Jisungs fearful one. Fearful. Why the fuck was Jisung fearful? Unless he knew? Before Renjun could question this line of thought more Chenle came bounding up. “Renjun ge, Jisung” Chenle squealed. 

Jaemin's smile was so large Renjun feared his face might split. “You know Jisung,” Renjun asked disbelievingly. Chenle nodded “We met through classes, I tried telling you but you were too busy ranting about having to move alone” a reproachful tone filled his voice. Renjun shrugged helplessly. Renjun paused “He's the dancer?” He said, shocked. Chenle nodded again. “I’m sorry for your loss,” Renjun said solemnly “Your poor eardrums have had to suffer” Chenle squawked in indignant outrage at Renjun’s words. Jisung shrugged, turning back to his food.  
******  
Renjun shuffled into the hallway, his eyes glued to his phone as he waited for the professor to post his grades. Renjun slammed a solid shape, face first. “Shit” he cursed, falling backward onto his butt. He hauled himself up cursing slightly in his head. He noticed a figure sitting on the floor across from him surrounded by papers. “Hey, are you okay?” Renjun asked, leaning over them. The figure looked up, he had dark brown hair and round glasses that reminded Renjun of Harry Potter. He was very attractive though, Renjun couldn’t help but notice.  
The figure nodded “Yeah I’m fine” He scratched his head sheepishly “sorry about that”. Renjun stared blankly at him “Are you kidding me?” Renjun scoffed unbelievingly. The boy looked up with a vaguely worried look in his eyes “Is there something wrong?” He asked. Renjun stared for several long seconds “I was the one who knocked into you. I should be the one apologizing.” Renjun said. “Ehh moot point,” He said grinning slightly. Renjun smiled softly “I’m Huang Renjun and I am going to help you with those.” Renjun gestured to the papers. The boy smiled his eyes crinkling up into eye smiles that made Renjun’s heart melt. 

“Lee Jeno,” He said. “You must be the new neighbor Jaemin told me about”. Renjun froze at the sound of the name Lee Jeno, it must be a common Korean name, it didn’t mean anything he thought to himself. He nodded forcing a smile onto his face as he shuffled papers together. “So what do you major in?” Renjun asked in a way of conversation. “Literature, how about you?” Jeno responded. “Art and Math,” Renjun said. “Seriously?” Jeno said in shock “You must be really talented and smart then those aren’t easy degrees.” Renjun shrugged in response, concentrating on the papers he noticed the words Euphoria part 2 in bold red words. 

A sneaking suspicion crept down Renjuns spine ‘I’m wrong’ he thought to himself ‘there's no way I could be right but still’. “Hey, Jeno” Renjun piped. “Yeah” Jeno looked up curiously “Are you a writer?” Renjun asked cringing internally at the probable rejection. Jeno nodded simply “I wrote a couple series when I was younger”. Renjun froze his mind whirling around. “Was one of them called Solo Chronicles?” Renjun asked carefully. There was no way that Jeno could be him. It simply couldn’t be possible Renjun thought to himself. “Actually yes” Jeno looked surprised “How did you know?”. Renjun sat in shock and disbelief of his own luck “I’m actually a fan of your novels” Renjun said easily, slipping out of his state of shock. Jeno looked pleasantly pink as he stared at the floor in embarrassment. 

“Oh thank you” Jeno mumbled. Renjun studied him for several long seconds before rising off the floor “Here” he said offering his free hand out. Jeno grabbed it allowing Renjun to help pull him off the floor. Renjun handed the papers to him “Sorry about that “ Renjun said. Jeno just shook off the apology smiling. “It was nice meeting you Renjun,” Jeno said, “Don’t be a stranger”. Renjun watched as Jeno passed him by heading down the halls towards the elevator.  
******  
“Yes Donghyuck,” Renjun said exasperatedly “It was the author I’m “obsessed” with”. Donghyuck nodded along sagely “So the most important question” Donghyuck paused dramatically “was he hot?”. Renjun dropped the wooden spoon turning to fix Donghyuck with a glare. 

“What” Donghyuck hissed “It’s a valid question”. Renjun rolled his eyes with great skill. Donghyuck arched an eyebrow eyeing Renjun. Renjun sighed “Fine, he was attractive,” Renjun said reluctantly. Donghyuck cheered, pointing finger guns and winking “I knew it. I fucking knew it”. Renjun groaned, turning back to the stove. “Enough about me, Have you heard about a certain Jisung?” Renun asked sneakily. “Chenle? Care to elaborate”. 

Donghyuck sat up his head snapping to the side to meet Chenle’s surprised face. “Chenle,” he gasped, “Is that a boy?”. Chenle stiffened “Renjun ge” he whined looking betrayed. Renjun shrugged helplessly, looking supremely unbothered. “Every man for himself,” He said smiling at Donghyuck’s irritated face. “Guys” Donghyuck whined “How many times have I told you guys don’t speak mandarin when I’m around”. “And how many times have I asked you and Mark to keep your tongues out of each other's throats?” Renjun fired back. 

Chenle mined vomiting, Donghyuck huffed throwing a napkin at Chenle. “Anygays,” he said shooting a glare at Renjun. “Tell me more about this Jisung”. Chenle stared at Renjun looking betrayed. “I tried” Renjun mouthed. “He’s a dance major” Chenle sighed “We live in the same dorm building”. Donghyuck nodded along mentally filing away the bits of information for future use. “Um I’m two months older than him, and we share some classes together. He’s very shy and antisocial and I’m his best friend” Chenle stated the last bit proudly. “ He has two hyungs one named Jaemin and the other named Jeno, he’s very private. He’s on the dance team with Jaemin” Chenle added. Donghyuck paused his brow furrowing as if he had thought of something rather serious “Did Jisung say you were his best friend?” Donghyuck asked suspiciously. Renjun froze, turning around as the realization hit him to “No” Chenle said plainly “I decided I was”. Renjun dropped his head into his hands “ Dear lord” he groaned softly. Donghyuck burst out laughing his shoulders shaking “You are something else Chenle” He wheezed. Chenle sniffed, looking miffed at the reactions around him. “He's shy. It's not like he has any other friends besides his hyungs” Chenle protested furiously.  
*********  
Renjun paused to lock the apartment door behind himself. “Injunnie” A voice called out from behind him. Renjun turned to see Jaemins' smiling face waving at him, Jeno stood right next to him in ripped black skinny jeans and an oversized white tee shirt. His glasses were gone, replaced with a white face mask and a plain black baseball cap. He clutched a binder to his chest. Jaemin was dressed head to toe in black jeans and a simple black tee with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Renjun feels out of place in his oversized hoodie and jeans with converses, the other two look like they could be idols. He waved back, pausing slightly as Jeno started to whisper fiercely into Jaemin’s ear who just smiles and starts to whisper back laughing slightly.

Renjun squares his shoulders and turns back to face his door to finish locking up. The two approach, “Hi” Jaemin smiles at Renjun. Renjun smiles back hesitantly; he still isn’t used to Jaemin's bubbly personality. “Hi” He offered hesitantly. Jeno waves shyly from behind Jaemin. “Class?” Jaemin asked curiously. Renjun shook his head “No, work “. Jaemin nodded along “Where do you work?” Jaemin asked. “A café on campus” Renjun replied, feeling very awkward. “It wouldn’t happen to be at Dream café would it?” Jaemin laughed. “Actually yes it is,” Renjun said, surprised. Jaemin looked shocked.” Me and Jeno were just about to go over there, if you don’t mind waiting a little bit we could all go together.” Jaemin offered. “Um sure,” Renjun said. “We’re just waiting on Jisung. He should be over here soon.” Jaemin added. 

“Speak of the devil,” Jeno said, startling the two of them. He pointed ahead to Jisung who was sprinting up. “Time to go I guess,” Jaemin said winking at Jeno and Renjun before darting up to meet Jisung “Oh and don’t mind Jeno he’s just shy and single” Jaemin winked flirtatiously before towing Jisung off. Jeno turns pink and he stares at the floor looking like he wishes it would swallow him up. Renjun feels bad for him, he looks pretty embarrassed “Come on” Renjun beckoned Jeno forward “I don’t want to be late for work”. Jeno nodded and followed after Renjun tugging his face mask up. “I’m sorry about Jaemin and the stuff he said,” Jeno said his voice muffled as he stared at the ground furiously. “It's fine, I have a friend who says things like that too.” Renjun laughed. Jeno nodded as he continued after Renjun. “So working on another book?” Renjun asked casually. Jeno grimaced making a face underneath his mask. Renjun laughed delightedly “I’ll take that as yes and that it’s probably not going very well”. Jeno nodded sighing. Renjun smiled sympathetically, reaching over to press the elevators buttons. “So far I have seven different endings, no plot or anything .” Jeno sighed. “

Yikes, that sounds rough,” Renjun said “No inspiration?”. Jeno shook his head mournfully, “That sucks, I know the feeling all too well” Renjun shook his head stepping into the open elevator. “Art?” Jeno asked following him into the elevator. “You remembered” Renjun exclaimed, surprised. “Of course I did” Jeno looked mildly insulted at the idea of having forgotten. “Oh,” Renjun said softly, feeling rather pleased. The rest of the elevator ride and walk to the café is silent. Renjun says his goodbyes to Jeno at the café, who then holds the door open for Renjun. Renjun is on cloud nine, he’ll never admit to Donghyuck at least not yet but he has a teensy-tiny crush on Jeno, I mean he already has for a long time. One can not just simply write like that and not expect to be fallen in love with. The crowning jewel of it all was that not only was Jeno really, really hot but he was also very nice. Renjun is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Jaemin approaching the counter until he coughs. Renjun startles out of his thoughts, “Oh my god,” He gasped a hand on his chest. “Sorry” Jaemin squeaked sheepishly. Renjun waved a hand brushing it off “What can I get you?” he asked, pasting his fake customer smile on his face. You never knew when his boss could be watching. 

“Um,” Jaemin scanned the menu briefly “ An iced americano with six shots of espresso, a blueberry muffin, hot cocoa, a slice of rainbow crepe cake, and an iced caramel latte with almond milk and whipped cream and a misfit sandwich please” Jaemin prattled off. “Thank you,” Jaemin added. “Name?” Renjun asked, smiling slightly. “Jaemin” Jaemin smirked slightly. “I’ll call your name when the food’s done,” Renjun said politely. Jaemin nodded heading back to the table where Jeno and Jisung were sitting, judging from the books spread out they were studying. Renjun turns heading back into the kitchen, “Hey, Taeyong '' He called out to his coworker/boss “Your crepe cakes are doing quite well”. Taeyong popped up from behind the counter, his red hair frazzled and with flour on his cheeks, “Nice” he grinned pumping his fist into the air “I was so worried it wasn’t going to do well”. Renjun suppressed his urge to roll his eyes.

Taeyong never seemed to realize his talent when it came to baking. Taeil literally used to sell Taeyongs “mess-ups” for full-price and nobody ever complained. Then again Taeyong was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to himself. “How did the move go?” Taeyong asked, “Was it hard? Are the neighbors mean?” Taeyong looked and sounded visibly distressed. “It went well and the neighbors are nice and quiet,” Renjun said placatingly. Taeyong nodded his shoulders relaxing “Met anyone cute like maybe the boy at the counter?” Taeyong’s voice rose several decibels as he poked Renjun hopefully. Renjun fixed him with a dead stare “One, ew no. Two, He’s just a friend and I want it to stay like that” Renjun added quickly as soon as he saw Taeyong open his mouth. Taeyong nodded the light vanishing from his eyes as he turned to continue plating up the food “How about the other one?” Sicheng’s stands behind the two of them leaning casually against the wall. “Jisung? Disgusting he’s like a fetus” Renjun gagged disturbed at the very idea. He hadn’t interacted with Jisung very much or even known him that long but he knew just like he had known with Chenle that Jisung was like a child, a very annoying child he would probably make cry then have to protect, but a child nonetheless.

“NO,” Sicheng snapped “Not the young one, the one with the face mask, and the baseball cap”. Renjun went silent for a few seconds “Oh you mean Jeno”. Sicheng nodded leaning in “Before either of you two even think about saying anything just remember the regular who always comes in” Renjun hissed before grabbing the tray and stalking off. Sicheng just laughed “Drinks are on the counter” he called out after Renjun’s form. “Damn” he whistled “For someone so tiny he has a lot of rage”. Renjun stalked out of the back fanning his face with one hand. “Jaemin” He called out waiting. Jaemin came darting up “Oh thanks” He flashed Renjun another brilliant smile. “Are you straight?” Jaemin asked bluntly. Renjun paused blinking for several seconds. “You're very pretty.” Jaemin added staring into his eyes seriously. “Um thank you and no?” Renjun said confusedly “I’m gay?”. Jaemin clapped his hands “Ha knew it, Jisung owes me 22,000₩ now” Jaemin muttered to himself under his breath. “What the fuck is going on” Renjun burst out. “Nothing,” Jaemin said at least he had the decency to look ashamed. “Jeno likes pretty boys” Jaemin side-eyed Renjun. “He’s drinking the latte”. Jaemin winked “Oh look I have to go get napkins,” Jaemin said in a loud very fake voice “Watch the food for me thanks” Jaemin turns tossing a marker onto the counter. Renjun scoffs shaking his head in disbelief, he stares at the marker. Praying that Jaemin knows what he’s talking about, Renjun grabs the marker and scribbles down on the coffee cup. Jaemin returns and thanks Renjun before walking off with the food. Renjun sighs he hoped this would go well.  
********

02-776-XXXX  
Is this Renjun?  
Renjun????  
Jeno?  
Yeah it's me Renjun  
You texted ??

Jeno  
You seem surprised

Renjun  
We’re texting Jeno I can’t seem like anything

Jeno  
(T_T)

Renjun  
Are you sulking?

Jeno  
we’re texting renjun i can't seem like anything

Renjun  
I’m ignoring that  
Also, this probably sounds abrupt  
But do you want to study together sometime?  
It’s cool if you don’t want to

Jeno  
no, i would love to  
what time are you free

“You and Jeno seem to be getting along rather well” Donghyuck grinned evilly from over his chemistry textbook. “And?” Renjun raised an eyebrow that dared Donghyuck to say it and well Lee Donghyuck had never been one to back down from a challenge and he wasn’t about to start now. “Something you want to tell the class?” Donghyuck asked playfully. “Yes, yes there is Jeno and I have started what looks to be a lovely friendship Donghyuck.” Renjun shot off, a dangerous tone starting to creep into his voice. “So did me and Mark” Donghyuck snorted “Just admit it Injunnie you have a crush on him. You liked him before you even knew what he looked like. Now you know he’s hot, what's the big deal just admit it?”. Renjun sighed slamming his math books shut “What if he doesn’t like me back?” Renjun asked quietly. “Ha!” Donghyuck exclaimed waving around his finger “You like him.” Renjun stared at him deadpan “ We've known this Donghyuck”.

“Touché” Donghyuck nodded in admission “Now continue,” he said graciously. “As I was saying before somebody rudely interrupted me, what if he doesn’t like me?” Renjun trailed off. Donghyuck patted his hand sympathetically “I know the feeling Renjun” He said earnestly “Trust me I do. When it came to me and mark” Renjun cut him off “Mark and I”. “Shut up dumbass, When it came to ME AND MARK, we were both too scared to ruin our friendship. So neither of us said anything until you came along and bullied us into it” Donghyuck continued along “At some point Renjun you're going to have to take the dive and hope for the best.” Renjun nodded. “I know,” he mumbled. “No run along or you’ll be late to your study date with Jeno” Donghyuck smirked. 

“shit “ Renjun stumbled up “I gotta go,” he said as he started stuffing papers into his bag haphazardly. Renjun darted out of the apartment tossing a “lock the door behind yourself” over his shoulder towards Donghyuck as he raced towards the café. He was twenty minutes late when he arrived and Jeno was sitting there with two cups of coffee and that stupid binder of his spread out next to a laptop. “Hey” Renjun puffed out as he collapsed into the chair across from Jeno. “Hi,” Jeno said quietly, his glasses perched on his nose. “Sorry I’m late I got held up by a friend” Renjun heaved as he tried to catch his breath without looking too winded. “It's fine” Jeno smiled softly, his eyes crinkling up. Renjun could feel his breath being stolen from him and it wasn't from the mad dash. “Shall we start?” Renjun offered. Jeno nodded “The coffee’s for you”. Renjun felt his lips curl into a smile on their own “Thanks” he said breathlessly. 

Jeno nodded ducking his head as he returned to typing. Jeno and Renjun have made a routine together as strange as that sounds. They'll go out to Dream Café together and study a few times a week although Jeno does most of his work on his laptop or in his binder. Renjun finds himself looking forward to these few days a week. In the past two months in which they’ve done this, Renjun has slowly gotten used to the little habits of Jeno, like how he stared at people (read: Renjun) to help himself concentrate or generate ideas. He had a penchant for nicknames, and he always drank the same coffee every single time without fail. Jeno was also very easily flustered, Renjun took great pleasure in making flirty passes at Jeno just to watch him turn bright pink every time without fail. Jeno was also a great study partner, he was quiet (unlike Chenle) and he had a good idea of timing and concentration(unlike Donghyuck who would often get tired after thirty minutes and then start complaining). Jeno was just perfect, Renjun thought dreamily to himself and he had written Euphoria and Solo Chronicles. Renjun who had already finished his homework curled up like a cat and pulled out his dog eared copy of Euphoria to reread for the umpteenth time. He was halfway through the book when the sound of Jeno’s typing came to a complete halt. Renjun peered over the cover of his book to watch Jeno stretch his arms over his head. He was smiling to himself, “Something good happen?” Renjun asked. Jeno nodded absentmindedly “What are you reading?” He asked peeking at the cover. “Euphoria.” Renjun said plainly “Your book” he added at Jeno’s confused face. 

Jeno looks taken aback at the idea. “I forgot, you said you were a fan” Jeno’s voice trails off into nothing as he stares outside the café window. “Here I thought authors were boring until I met you,” Renjun said softly “I was half wrong”. Jeno stared unamused at Renjun before shaking his head in mock anger. Renjun could feel the years of unspoken questions burning on his tongue, questions he never thought he would get to ask “Why do all of your characters always get happy endings?” Renjun blurted out, “What motivated you to start writing at such a young age? Where do you get inspiration for your stories?”

Jeno laughed “What is this an interview?” Jeno sounded amused “It's fine,” he added before Renjun could start apologizing. “The reason I started writing was for a friend” Jeno paused taking a deep breath before continuing “I wanted to distract them. That's also why my character always gets a happy ending, I wanted them to see that there was hope. They had it rough enough in real life they needed an escape. I wanted that escape to be happy.” Jeno trailed off. Renjun sat there unsure of what to say and whether it would be enough he reached over to grab Jeno’s hand “That was beautiful, and I’m sure whoever it was loved that. I hope they're doing better” Renjun said quietly. The smile that spreads across Jeno’s face is breathtaking. “Thank you” those two words, Renjun can sense the weight that they carry and the thankfulness. “I like to believe he is” Jeno’s smile looks a touch sad now. Renjun just sits there unsure of how they got to this moment “I get my inspiration to write from people. I know it sounds weird but they put ideas into my head” Jeno confessed. “It does sound a little weird,” Renjun admitted. “Please tell me you don’t stalk people.” Jeno rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Renjun’s laughter. “Your joke wasn’t that funny,” Jeno said.  
*******  
The sound of furious knocking rouses Renjun from the bathroom, ditching his skincare creams on the counter. He wrenched the door open furiously ready to yell at whoever it was. The angry words died in his throat as he stared up into the dark eyes of Jeno. Jeno looks scared and worried as he stares at Renjun. “Have you seen or heard from Jisung?” Jeno asked frantically. Renjun shakes his head wordlessly. Jeno nodded biting his lip before turning to leave. Renjun snaps to attention, he grabbed the sleeve of Jeno’s sweater pulling him to a halt. “What's going on Jeno?” Renjun asked. “It’s nothing Renjun just go back to bed” Jeno mumbled trying desperately to pull his sleeve from Renjun’s stubborn grasp. Renjun tightened his grip in response. “No,” he said calmly “You are not going to freeze me out” Jeno’s face falls slightly at the words as if they pain him. 

“So get your ass inside and explain to me what the hell is going on.” Renjun said firmly, “this is non-negotiable” he added seeing Jeno open his mouth to speak. Jeno nodded shrinking into himself. Renjun can’t help but feel his heart melt at the timidity that Jeno carries himself with. Jeno followed Renjun inside meekly, “Spill” Renjun demanded as he started to flick on the lights. “Jisung’s missing. He's not answering any of me or Nana’s texts or phone calls and he's not at the dorms.” Jeno said quietly his voice filled with worry. “He’s a college student. Jeno, he could be studying or at a party” Renjun pointed out. “Jisung at a party,” Jeno said deadpan, staring at Renjun in disbelief. Renjun paused considering Jeno’s point the few times he had met Jisung and what little he had heard from Chenle the kid was awkward and antisocial, Jeno had a point. Chenle. “Chenle,” Renjun said excitedly. Jeno looked at him confusedly, “Chenle and Jisung are friends, maybe Chenle knows something”.

Jeno perked up “You think so?” He asked excitedly. Renjun nodded smiling slightly. Renjun pulled out his phone dialing Chenle’s number, Jeno twisted his fingers anxiously as he watched Renjun nervously. Chenle picked up on the fifth ring “Hello” his voice sounded tinny and distant, “Is Jisung with you” Renjun blurted out. Chenle pauses for several long seconds “Yeah we’re at the park”. Renjun nodded “Park” he mouthed to Jeno whose face melted in relief. “I need to go now, I'll call you later Injunnie” Chenle hung up. Renjun frowned at the strangeness of the phone call and the abruptness. “They're at the park?” Jeno asked. Renjun nodded. Jeno sighed deeply in relief, his body sagging. “I should get going now,” Jeno said rising off the couch “Thanks Renjunnie,” he smiled softly, his eyes crinkling up. Renjun can feel his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up at the sound of the nickname he nodded dazedly. “Wait,” he called out scrambling after Jeno. Jeno turns around from the door, Renjun slips and falls into Jeno’s arms. Renjun steadied himself placing a hand on Jeno’s bicep. “I- “ he stares up at Jeno finding himself at loss for words. 

He was all too aware of the lack of space between them and the fact that Jeno’s hands are on his waist holding him tightly. Jeno slowly leans down slightly as Renjun leans forward. Renjun can feel Jeno's heart pounding against his chest. Ring Ring Ring. The sound of a phone ringing jolts them both apart even in the dim lighting Renjun can see the blush that's spreading across Jeno’s face as he hurriedly answers the phone “Oh hey Jaemin” he said. He paused nodding “Yeah, at the park with Chenle.” Jeno paused tapping his foot. Renjun may not have known Jaemin as long as Jeno but he is all too aware of his nagging habits, and knowing Jaemin Jeno’s going to be on the phone for hours. If Renjuns being completely honest he is a little pissed at Jaemin's ill-timed phone call. He marches over to Jeno and snatches the phone out of his hand. “Hi Jaemin” he smiled fakely. “Renjun?” Jaemin shrieked loudly, causing Renjun to wince. “Yeah it's me,” he said, wincing. “Jeno’s busy right now, call him back later.” Renjun ended the call, tossing the phone back to a very shocked Jeno. “Now sit your ass back down on the couch, it's late out your spending the night here” Renjun snapped before stalking off to his room, leaving a shell shocked Jeno in his wake. Renjun rooted around in his closet for a bit before pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie. “Yah Jeno,” he said, poking his head out of the room, Jeno came scurrying up looking wary.

Renjun was mildly insulted; he was not that crazy. He tossed the bundle of clothes into Jeno’s arms “See if these fit, the bathrooms to your left” Renjun said briskly.” I'll be in the living room okay?” He watched Jeno enter the bathroom before heading down the dark hallway towards his living room, he settled down onto the couch flicking through Netflix as he waited. Jeno approaches silently, Renjun can see dark circles underneath his eyes as he sits down next to Renjun. “I thought we could watch a movie,” Renjun offered. Jeno nodded, “If you're too tired you can always sleep instead” Renjun offered hurriedly. “I’m fine, a movie sounds wonderful,” Jeno said smiling tiredly at Renjun. “Are you sure?” Renjun asked tentatively. Jeno nodded settling in. Renjun in the end puts on an old historical drama. He gets rather into it whispering all of his theories to Jeno and screaming in rage at the blatantly obvious betrayals.

Jeno just smiles along nodding fondly to whatever Renjun says. Renjun is on the fourth episode when he slowly becomes aware of a heavyweight resting upon his shoulder, he turns to see Jeno fast asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. Renjun smiles fondly down at Jeno; he's seen him look this peaceful or relaxed if anything he always seems to be stressing over one book deadline or the other. Renjun carefully reaches over Jeno’s side pulling the blanket onto the both of them before settling back down. Renjun isn’t going to lie to himself; he loves the feeling of Jeno’s warmth, not that he would ever admit that to anyone Donghyuck would never let him live that down. Renjun feels himself starting to drift off into dreamland  
*********  
Renjun finds himself waking up from a rather pleasant dream to the sound of a phone ringing. He started to sit up slowly only to become aware of a rather heavyweight pulling him down, and the feeling of something or rather someone very warm and soft pressed against him. He froze the memories of last night washing over him. He turned very slowly coming face to face with a sleeping Jeno, who currently has both arms wrapped tightly around Renjun pulling him to his chest. It explains why Renjun has a piercing pain in his neck considering this isn’t the most comfortable position to be lying in. “Jeno” He whispered “Jeno”, Jeno just wrapped his arms tighter around Renjun in response “Not now Nana” Jeno mumbled, “Tell Sungie to shut up”. Renjun frowned, Nana, that was Jaemin's nickname which meant Jeno thought he was Jaemin. “Jeno” Renjun snapped “It's me Renjun”. Jeno started his arms dropping away from his waist as he scooted back at lightning speed as if Renjun had COVID. Renjun feels the cold without Jeno, He looks up to point at the coffee table “Your phones ringing” He said blankly. Jeno nods muttering thanks as he scrambles over to grab it. Renjun notices a pink flush spreading across his cheeks. He leans in to get a better look “Are you blushing?” Renjun asked amusedly Jeno turned, opening his mouth to protest only to fall silent as he realized there were only a few inches of space separating them. “Oh my god, you are” Renjuns voice rose as he stared delightedly at Jeno, Jeno backed away carefully. “My publishers calling,” Jeno said apologetically. “Uh thanks for having me over Injunnie” He flashed Renjun a brilliant smile before darting off to take the phone call. Renjun froze his hands dropping to his sides as he listened to the sound of Jeno’s footsteps depart and the door slam shut. Renjun was screwed irrevocably so. Renjun grabbed his phone firing of a text

Renjun  
Hey  
Text me when your call over

11: 30 AMr

Jeno  
Hey

Renjun  
Hi  
How was your call?

Jeno  
Oh it wnet well  
Doyoung just wanted to talk about deadlines and stuff

Renjun  
Cool  
No not cool that sounds boring as fuck

Jeno  
(❁´◡`❁)  
You're an odd one  
Has anyone ever told you that?

Renjun  
Yes, many times before.

Jeno  
ಥ_ಥ  
Are you being sarcastic?  
I can nevr tell with you  
Esp. over text

Renjun  
Wouldn't you like to know :)  
Have I ever told you that you text terribly?

Jeno  
That's smiley face was creepy as hell  
And yes you have  
Jaemin also wants to knwo if u want to come over  
For dinner

Renjun  
Depends is that Jaemin or you asking?  
;)

Jeno  
……….  
Goodbye

Renjun  
I’m joking sheesh  
And tell him yes

Jeno  
Awesome  
Be over around 7:30  
You know my apartment number?

Renjun  
Uh

Jeno  
Sighs  
It's 203

Renjun stared the door down, “Just knock Renjun, just knock that's all you have to do” he whispered to himself. He raised a hand to knock just as the door was wrenched open, Jiusng stood there looking a little confused. Renjun wants to curse whoever put him in this awkward ass moment “Hi” he said straightening up. Jisung nodded in hello “Renjun ssi’s here” He turned bellowing into the apartment. Renjun can hear the faint sound of voices flooding down the hall. Jisung steps back to allow him into the apartment. Renjun takes in his surroundings with wide eyes. It's his first time being in Jeno’s apartment and it's nice and homey. The walls are covered in pictures. A few pictures, in particular, capture his eyes, he leans in to take a good look. It's a very young Jeno who looks to be around six or seven holding a blue medal. The other is a picture of Jisung dressed in a graduation cap and gown. Jeno and Jaemin stand next to him in suits, they look like proud parents.  
Jeno’s hair is light brown in the photo, while Jaemin is a shocking blonde. “There in the kitchen” Jisung’s voice snaps Renjun out of his reverie. He mumbled out an apology before following Jisung into the dining/ kitchen area. “Injunnie” Jaemin wailed as he caught sight of Renjun “You're early”. Renjun froze his blood running cold “Jeno said seven-thirty, It's” he paused to check the time on his phone “seven thirty-five” he frowned confused “i- don’t”. “AGGHHH” Jaemin shrieked “You were supposed to be late”. Renjun paused to mentally facepalm at the sheer stupidity of Jaemin. “It’s fine Nana” Jeno’s calm voice floated into the room “Jisung set the table and you’re almost done”. Jeno stood in the doorway. “I know but you were writing and I didn’t want your flow to be interrupted” Jaemin looks like a wilted flower with the way he’s pouting. “It’s fine, I finished already” Jeno smiled his customary eye smile up at Jaemin. Jaemin pauses staring Jeno down who just smiles up earnestly. “Stop, stop it, I yield you demon” Jaemin cried out dramatically waving his wooden spoon furiously in front of him. 

“It’s Jeno hyung puppy dog eyes” Jisung added helpfully before Renjun could ask “Nana hyung is weak to them”. Renjun snorted, “Don’t sass me,” Jaemin snapped “You would be weak if you were on the receiving end. Now sit, sit all of you”. Jeno shrugged in response to Renjun’s questioning glance. Jaemin once he saw everyone had seated themselves bustled around serving up tteokbokki. Jaemin slid in next to Jisung “Well, now to introduce ourselves formally, I’m Na Jaemin this is my son Park Jisung and that is my baby daddy Jeno,” Jaemin smiled up at Renjun looking unreasonably pleased with himself. Renjun had no words, he turned gaping like a fish to Jeno who looked way too comfortable with all of this “We practically raised Jisung'' Jeno explained. Renjun nodded, pretending like it all made sense. He smiled using the same fake smile that he reserved for customers at the cafe. “Renjun ssi'' Jisung said, “Are you okay you look a little uncomfortable?”. 

“I’m fine Jisung,” Renjun replied easily “You can call me hyung, ssi’s too formal and it makes me feel like an old man” Renjun added. Jisung looked a little startled at the sudden request but he nodded looking a little pleased. Jaemin’s face lit up. “Injunnie close your eyes,” He demanded. “What? Why?” Renjun protested, but Jaemin lunged across the table covering Renjun’s eyes. Renjun batted him off “What the fuck Jaemin?” Renjun exclaimed. Jaemin gasped dramatically, clamping his hands over a bored-looking Jisung’s ears he drew himself up to his full height “Not in front of children '' he sounded downright scandalized. Renjun squinted at Jaemin unsure if he was being serious or not, he turned his questioning gaze to Jeno who just shook his head silently. Renjun dropped the topic, turning back to his tteokbokki. Jeno looked rather pink in the face, “How's your writing going?” Renjun asked curiously. Jeno looked pleased with the question “Rather well, actually” He announced proudly. “That's great Jeno,” Renjun exclaimed “Isn’t it Jaemin?”. 

Jaemin had an odd look on his face “Yeah, that's great Jeno” He said absentmindedly. Jisung nodded furiously in affirmation. Jeno smiled ducking his head in a bashful attempt to hide. “Jeno told me about last night,” Jaemin said, smiling slightly. There was something off about this smile. “What?” Renjun asked, freezing in the middle of reaching for his water glass. Did Jaemin know about the almost kiss? Renjuns' mind was a whirlwind. “Yeah about how you fell asleep together” Jaemin looked way too amused for his own good, almost like he knew more than he was letting on. “Jeno can’t keep a secret to save his own life” Jaemin added “He tells me everything”. Renjun isn't entirely too sure if he’s comfortable with the amount of emphasis Jaemin puts on everything. Renjun just nodded, when it came to Jaemin the best one could do is nod along and hope for the best. “So” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows “How was it?” he leaned in conspiratorially “Did you feel it?”. Jaemin winked, Renjun promptly spat out the water he was drinking, “Excuse me?” he wheezed out. Jeno was slowly turning red as he sunk lower into his chair. Jisung looked perturbed at the sudden shift the conversation had taken. 

“Yeah, his abs,” Jaemin said innocently, batting his eyelashes furiously. A thud sounds as the table shakes, all the heads swivel to see Jeno face planted on the table “Shut up Jaemin please” he groaned. “No, tell me more,” Renjun said, propping himself up on an elbow “This is fascinating.” Jaemin’s eyes lit up “Jeno is a dancer, like me and Jisung” Jaemin looked fondly over to his friends as he said those words. “Jeno dances?” Renjun asked incredulously. Jaemin nodded, “He doesn’t dance as often as he used to, but damn he was good” He nodded off into the distance nostalgically. “But how did you know he has abs?” Renjun asked curiously “Did he tell you?. Jaemin stared at him blankly “No. He stripped duh'' Jaemin said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Renjun paused unsure of what to say. “If you haven’t seen your friend naked are you really friends?” Jaemin asked seriously “No you’re not. Anyways it was on a dance stage and Jeno ripped off his shirt, and of course I couldn’t be outdone so I flashed mine” Jaemin continued on not leaving Renjun a chance to respond. “I have pictures,” Jaemin mock whispered. “Really ?” Renjun whispers back, Jaemin nodded, winking furiously. “Stop please” Jeno begged “Why must you do this to me “ he turned questioningly towards Renjun. “Because it gives me immeasurable pleasure watching you struggle.” Renjun smirked evilly. Jeno currently resembled a tomato, Renjun was a little scared for not only Jeno’s sanity but his life he was sure that if they continued on any longer the poor boy’s head would explode. “Ooh kinky,” Jisung said. Jaemin squawked falling backward in shock, Renjun started to choke on his tteokbokki and Jeno poor sweet Jeno turned a lovely shade of maroon, it matched his cream-colored sweater rather nicely Renjun thought to himself. His vision was slowly turning black until he felt a strong fist thump him on his back, “Thanks Jaemin, He wheezed.  
*********  
Jeno paused by the door “Sorry about dinner” he said apologetically. “It was fine” Renjun laughed “They reminded me a little of my friends, except they were a lot calmer”. Jeno smiled softly “You just haven’t seen Jisung when he comes out of his shell, he’s a little shit”. Renjun giggled “I look forward to that day then, to see what kind of terrors he’ll bring”. Jeno’s smile grew at Renjun’s word “Me too,” he said softly. Renjun paused “Well this is my apartment, um thanks for walking back even though you didn’t have to”. “I didn’t mind,” Jeno said shyly “Bye Renjun” he turned around waving as he walked back. Renjun waved goodbye before hurrying into his apartment. His phone buzzed furiously.

Donghyuck  
So how was your little date?  
Was it fun?  
Did you guys kiss?

Renjun  
Donghyuck what the fuck  
It wasn't a date  
Yes it was fun  
And no we did not kiss

Donghyuck  
Sad  
I was rooting for u two

Renjun  
More like placing bets  
But whatever

Donghyuck  
Injunnie thats so mean how could u  
I would never

Renjun  
Goodbye  
Jeno’s texting

Donghyuck  
Whipped

Renjun  
Fuck off

Jeno  
Hi

Renjun  
Hey  
You never told me you danced  
I feel betrayed

Jeno  
It never came up in conversation  
Besides you never asked ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Renjun  
Sigh I shouldn't have to ask Jeno  
Jaemin sent me the dance pictures  
You never told me you were ripped

Jeno  
(¬_¬ ) pls excuse me  
I need to go fight jaemin

Renjun  
Haha  
Jeno that's funny  
JENO  
Pls tell me you're not serious

Jeno  
Well i was half-joking

Renjun  
I was just messing with you  
Jaemin didn’t send anything  
Nor would i have accepted if offered to  
You obviously weren’t comfortable with the idea  
Besides, i would have felt odd if I did

Jeno  
Injunnie (^///^)  
Thast so nice of you !!  
You are a softy

Renjun  
I am currently regretting all life decisions  
Goodbye

Jeno  
Nooo injunnie don't leave  
*********  
It's pouring rain outside as Jeno shuffles around his house preparing to settle in for a movie marathon by himself. A banging sound comes from the door as someone knocks furiously. Jeno froze, dropping the armful of blankets on the floor as he approached carefully. He opened the door cracking to see who the hell was out there at this time of night. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of bedraggled looking Renjun standing before him dripping water all over the front doorstep. Jeno stepped back in shock opening the door wider to allow Renjun to step inside "Come in" he said hurriedly beckoning Renjun inside " What are you doing out so late?". Renjun is quiet, just shivering slightly in his wet clothes. "Is something wrong?" Jeno asked panicking as his mind started jumping to all of the worst conclusions. "No" Renjuns voice took Jeno by surprise causing him to shut up rather quickly "Nothings wrong". Jeno swallowed nervously "let me go get you some dry clothes," he said turning to leave. Renjun grabbed his arm pulling him back “Jeno wait,” Renjun said his voice shaking ever so slightly. It betrayed his nervousness “Renjun, what's going on?” Jeno asked nervously. “You're making me nervous.” Renjun was silent, his eyes locked onto the worn-out wooden floors. He took a deep breath as if he was steeling himself for something big. “Jeno, I like you. I like you as more than a friend. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship” Renjun blurted out breathlessly as Jeno stared down at him wide-eyed “Renjun” Jeno’s voice was soft “I- I like you too” he whispered. “Oh,” Renjuns voice comes out small and pleased sounding. “OOF” the breath wizzes out of Jeno’s mouth as Renjun slams into him wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist. 

“Do you want to go out with me?” Renjun leans forward to whisper into Jeno’s ear. His minty breath tickling it and sending shivers down his spine. “I would love to,” Jeno murmured. Renjun pulls back beaming up at Jeno. “Can I kiss you?” Renjun asked. Jeno nodded his face turning pink at the sudden request. Renjun leaned up balancing onto his tippy toes to plant a kiss onto Jeno’s lips. He laughs into it “Has anyone ever told you that you look fucking adorable when you blush?” he murmured. Jeno pulls back looking flustered, only to have Renjun pull their faces close together “Can I kiss you again? Renjun whispered his eyes gazing upon Jeno’s pink lips. Jeno nodded softly, this time leaning down into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious I don't know how to write kiss scenes. I'm sorry about the shitty formatting I had everything all done nicely but I accidentally deleted.


	3. Chapter 3: Jeno's side.

Jeno is on his way to literature class which he absolutely hates. He wishes desperately that it was back in the beginning of the semester so he could drop his class. He’s minding his own business when something small and tiny slams into him causing him to drop and spill all of his paper to the floor. Shit, Jeno thought to himself not he was going to be late to class but the rough draft of his manuscript had spilled he’s hurriedly trying to pick up the papers when he hears a melodious voice call out to him “Hey are you okay?” Jeno looks up to see what has to be the most beautiful boy he’s ever had the pleasure lay eyes on. He’s dressed in a long-sleeved white tee shirt and jeans, he has silvery ash blonde hair. He makes Jeno’s heart race in ways he had never thought possible. “Yeah, I'm fine” Jeno nods, scratching his head, sheepish. “Sorry about that,” he added. He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, Jaemin was always scolding him about that. The stranger stares blankly at him.  
That is Jeno’s first meeting with one Huang Renjun, a boy who lights up his heart. 

Jeno is leaving the apartment with Jaemin when he notices Renjun, “Jaemin '' he whispered, “that’s him”. Jaemin looked up startled from his phone, “Bro '' Jaemin whispered back ecstatically “I got you” Jaemin winked. Jeno felt the blood leave his face. Jaemin wasn’t well known for his good ideas. “No Jaemin please whatever your thinking please just let it be '' Jeno begged desperately. Jaemin just shook his head smiling “Injunnie '' Jaemin called out waving to Renjun’s startled face. Jeno clutched his binder closer to his chest “Why did you do this to me?” he asked despondently. Jaemin just smiled “Because I love you”. Jeno stared at Jaemin mournfully “He looks so smoll in his hoodie” Jeno whispered, “He’s so pretty”. “Stop staring at him with those heart eyes of yours or he’s going to notice” Jaemin laughed “God, you’ve known him for less than twenty-four hours and you're already whipped”. Jeno pouted, He couldn’t help it Renjun looked downright adorable in his oversized hoodie. It was sinful, nobody had that much business looking cute. 

“Just ask for his number” Jaemin hissed peering over his textbook. Jeno looked positively scandalized at the very idea “No, I couldn't”. Jisung rolled his eyes violently, flipping a page in his chemistry book. “Stop being a coward Jeno” Jaemin groaned “Just do it”. Jeno shook his head adamantly “No, we barely know each other”. Jaemin closed his mouth with a resounding snap, his eyes narrowing in determination “Fine be that way” he said snidely. “Jaemin” Renjun’s voice sounds out through the cafe. Jaemin shoots Jeno a pointed look before flouncing off to collect the food. “Oh hyung,” Jeno looked up to see Jisung shaking his head sadly at him. “You're in for it,” Jisung said wisely. “Guess who got Injuunie’s number for you” Jaemin sang as he skipped up towards the table. “This guy” Jaemin wiggled his thumbs happily. Jeno knew at that moment he had fucked up. He promptly face-planted into the table.

Jeno and Renjun have been studying together lately, more like Renjun was studying and Jeno was writing, actually writing. For some odd reason, Jeno has found a muse in Renjun, which is not something he plans on admitting anytime soon out of embarrassment and fear of chasing the poor boy away. Renjun struck a chord within Jeno that possessed him to write and so the words spilled out of him. He would often find himself staring longingly at Renjun waiting for the word needed to find their way into his brain and pour out of his finger and onto the word doc waiting. Renjun was a delight to be around his sharp tongue always keeping Jeno on his toes. 

Jeno knows Jaemin’s about to do something the moment he tells Renjun to close his eyes. Jaemin launches himself at a poor unsuspecting Renjun. Once Renju’s eyes were successfully covered, “Marry him,” Jaemin mouthed “He’s perfect”. Jeno feels his face turn pink as he watches Renjun battle off Jaemin.

“Jaemin,” Jeno shrieked shrilly “Get your obnoxious ass in here”. Jaemin’s angry scream serves as a response that he is in fact coming and that he is greatly insulted. “What,” Jaemin asked curiously as he slid into Jeno’s room. Jeno shoved his phone underneath Jaemin's face in lieu of a response. Jaemin accepts looking confused and Jeno can see him mouthing out the words as he reads the text conversation. Jaemin starts squealing, tossing the phone onto the bed “Marry him, date him” Jaemin screamed, “He’s fucking perfect, he respects your boundaries. He passed the fucking test”. Jaemin leapt about the room like a mad man screaming praises about Renjun. Jeno paused “Wait a second, what test Jaemin?” suspicion crept into Jeno’s voice as he eyed Jaemin carefully. “Huh” Jaemin froze “Oh yeah, at dinner when I was talking about your shirtless pictures I wanted to see his reaction if he would actually ask me for them.” Jeno just stared blankly. “Ugh I was testing to see if he would ask after your pictures even though you expressed discomfort,” Jaemin said exasperatedly “I can’t just let my best friend get with just any man”. Jeno promptly tackles Jaemin into a hug.

Jeno is reading on his couch when a knock sounds on the door. Renjun and he have only been dating for a few days but god is Jeno happy about it. Jeno slides off the couch to go unlock the door. Renjun stands there to his complete in utter surprise a book dangling from his right hand. It was his novel, Jeno realized belatedly the one he had just released. He points to the book wordlessly. “Oh, this I preordered it,” Renjun said dismissively. Jeno felt like a fish out of water unsure of what to say or do. Renjun had pre-ordered his book, he knew Renjun was a fan but he still wasn’t used to the idea. Renjun stepped forward into the apartment, reaching up to slap Jeno across the face. Renjun slapped Jeno and it hurt like a bitch. He slapped him again. “How fucking could you?” Renjun screamed punctuating each word with a slap. “OW” Jeno backed away carefully staring at Renjun confused “What’s wrong? Is it the book?”. Renjun glared at him fiercely before ripping open the book and pointed to the dedication page where it read. 

To Huang Renjun, thank you for being my muse. Without you, I could never have finished this book. 

“Is there something wrong? Was it too much? An invasion of privacy?” Jeno blurted out his eyes widening in panic. “NO, IT WAS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. IT ALMOST MADE ME CRY YOU DUMBASS!” Renjun screamed. For someone so tiny he sure had a set of lungs on him. “Then why are you shouting?” Jeno asked, confused. “I don’t know, just shut up and kiss me” Renjun snapped and so Jeno did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end and thank you for reading. Thanks to Admin Bom for hosting this fest and I apologize to whoever prompted this.
> 
> prompt#00004
> 
> my twitter   
>  my cc 


End file.
